Hot & Cold
by redcristal
Summary: Halloween based fic? But I'll probably add my own spin of it, especially since in this one Xander gets power of flying, good vision, excellent hearing and he'll end up so cute that every girl will want to hug him to death, not Xander centric .
1. Chapter 1

**First in the series of: Halloween collection.**

Info on the title of this fic: it is just a title doesn't mean anything really. It is just the title I pulled out of thin air, in other words I couldn't think of a more fitting one, but it is here to stay. This is my first YAHF fic that will be short, there are couple others planned; some short, some long.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Avatar the Last Airbender, or any other fandom that makes appearance in this fic. Each and every mentioned fandom belongs to their respective owners and I make no profit from this. I own nothing, except the plot maybe, but Halloween ep was done so many times that it is probably overdone. Not that that stopped me in writing it, however.

**Summary:**What can I say, it is a Halloween based fic?

_Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome even more, flames will be ignored._

Special thank you to mmooch for beta reading, who hopefully got most of the onto the fic…

**Chapter One:**

Sunnydale hall was bathed in sunshine that glowed trough the windows while the students scurried to and from the class, the only thing that bothered them, besides being in school on such sunny Friday, was very big sign that sat on a long table.

On the said sign were written the words of doom sanctioned by Principal Snyder himself, and not only that, but he was running around with a clipboard, stopping traumatized students and making them volunteer for SAFE AND SANE HALLOWEEN.

And while Snyder managed to bully another victim - an unsuspecting young girl - the infamous Scooby gang, a thorn on the troll's side, hoped to sneak past.

No such luck. Snyder's beady eyes zeroed on the teenagers currently discussing his safety Halloween program and…mocking it. Oh no, that won't do.

Miss Summers, the girl that he really wants to see gone; a troublemaker if there ever was one, was saying something about vampires, well, that won't do at all.

The dejected teens, who "volunteered" to be part of Snyder's program, were standing at the lounge, since the Principal sent a memo that after classes, all who volunteered must meet at said lounge.

Said troll of the principal stepped in front of the crowd of teens, 60 of them to be exact.

"Halloween must be a big night for you people, huh? Tossing eggs? Wrapping toilet paper around trees. Keying cars. Well, this year it's going to be different. Now, costumes are mandatory and you'll go as a group of 10 people with costumes from the same genre, for those who are too stupid to understand," with that Snyder narrowed his eyes at the Harris boy, "if one of you dresses as …"

"Boba Fett!" came an interruption. Snyder's beady eyes drilled holes at the unfortunate blond boy who quickly ducked out of sight.

"If someone wants to go as Boba Fett," Snyder continued with a sneer, "others in the group must go as people from the same film or book." Snyder's eyes looked at the dismayed group. "The costumes will be sold to you from the new costume shop called Ethan's. Now let me read the list of people in your different groups."

Later in the library, a fidgeting, nervous Willow was watching an irate Slayer, and her best friend, Buffy, talking to the frustrated Watcher who was currently wiping his glasses with his trusty tweed themed tissue.

"So you saying, Giles, those vampires will take a collective vacation tomorrow, so my one night that is guilt free because the probability of an intentionally blind to the real world Hellmouth resident won't get killed is slim to none. That just great, I could stay in and veg, but Snyder volunteered me to this stupid Halloween thingy. And not only that, it's supposed to be group-themed."

"Um, Buffy, I would hate to disturbed the indignation that you are feel, but perhaps you and Willow should get to the rest of your class, yes?" said Giles, looking at Willow, who was browsing through the magic book collection, which he had left on the table. When the girls left, he frowned; _he really should break that habit of just leaving books on demons and magic lying around in the school library where anyone could get to them _.

In Sunnydale school hallway, the still fuming Buffy and sympathetic Willow were met by Xander, who was standing by a vending machine with a towering Larry, the Sunnydale jock, breathing in his face.

Seeing that, Buffy murmured, "Excuse me," and stepped toward the two boys, Willow following close behind.

Buffy stepped quickly towards Larry, whose fist was pulled back and ready to pummel Xander, who was grimacing but ready to take it. But the blow never landed since Buffy grabbed Larry's wrist, snapping it back and then using the momentum to spin him around, pins his arm behind his back and slams him hard into soda machine. The impact of jock's body causes the machine to dispense a can.

Buffy stepped slightly to the side so that she can look Larry directly in the eye and clearly, so that there won't be any misinterpretation, said, "Get gone."

And Larry, being smart for once, and with healthy dose of self preservation, didn't wait for the second warning, choosing to quickly walk away instead.

Buffy then without pausing picked up a free can from the machine, pleased. "Oooh, diet."

Completely missing aghast looking, Xander standing there.

"D..do you know what you just did?" asked Xander a pleased looking Buffy.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders still looking at the free can of soda. "Save a dollar?"

Xander's eyes widened at that. "Larry was about to pummel me."

Buffy gives a small smile, pleased that she was able to help her friend. "Oh that, forget about it."

Xander fumed, clearly irritated. "Ohh I will, maybe fifteen, twenty years from now. When my rep for being a sissy-man finally fades." he rambled.

"Xander…."

Buffy's look of bemusement only irritated him further.

"A black eye heals, Buffy. But cowardice has a nearly unlimited shelf-life." Then, seeing recognition dawning in the hazel green eyes looking at him, he added, "But thanks. Thanks for your help. "

He then stomped off, the image of wounded pride. Meanwhile, Willow and Buffy exchanged a look.

"I think I just violated the guy code. Big time."

Willow looked at the direction that Xander disappeared to. "Poor Xander," she sighed, then added sagely, "boys are sooo fragile."

Then she slanted a look at her friend. "So tomorrow, you, Xander and I are meeting with the other eight people from Snyder's torture list."

"Yup, and one of them is Cordelia, the other Amy Madison, and I don't know the rest." Buffy looked around. "Hey, Willow, can, you know, point them out to me? I don't know who is who. You know, I haven't had too much opportunity with the interacting and stuff."

Giving Buffy a reassuring smile, Willow led her to the hall where they sat down on the couches.

"OK," said Willow when they were comfort, and she skimmed through the list that every volunteer received.

"We have us, Amy, Cordelia….then there is Jonathan Levinson, Daniel Osbourne, Theresa Klusmeyer, Gage Petronzi, and Kate Potter."

"Oh, and which ones are those?"

"Jonathan is in computer class, he is good student and, well… a nerd. Daniel Osbourne is in the band Dingoes Ate My Baby; they sometimes play at the Bronze, Theresa is in science class with us, she sits behind me, and Kate is that blonde girl, that always brings her own salad to lunch."

"Okay, thanks, Willow."

"No problem."

Willow smiled, remembering another topic of conversation she wanted to discuss, "Hey how did the date go last night?"

Buffy looked down with a sad expression "Misfire. I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed."

Willow's eyes softened, knowing that it was really important for Buffy to look nice for her boyfriend, one of the normal things for teenage girl to have, and Willow also knew that Angel loved Buffy just as much; they made a nice couple.

"Was he mad?" she asked, already knowing that answer to that was probably no, but something was bothering Buffy, and she needed to figure out what, asking unnecessary questions would do the job and eventually got to the root of the matter.

"Actually, he seemed pretty un-mad," answered Buffy then frowned at the memory. "Which may have had to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his cappuccino."

"Buffy, Angel would never fall for her act."

Buffy shot her a look and answered, sounding worried, "Sure. Why would he want a stunning, totally turned-out babe fawning all over him when he could have me - Miss Spin Cycle '97?"

"You know what I mean. She's not his type. Besides she would flip if she found out he is a vampire."

Next day in Ethan's costume shop, a musty, run-down shop, stocked with every kind of costume imaginable. The place is packed with kids.

The door bell jingled and the Scooby gang entered, along with Theresa, Kate, Gage - who entered along with Cordelia - followed by Jonathan and Amy, with Oz bringing up the rear.

Ethan Rayne, the shop owner and salesman, approached the group of teens. "You kids are here for group costumes?"

At their affirmation, he led them a little away.

"Now the costumes from Casanova movie, as well as from the Anime Naruto, movies Star Trek and Babylon 5 were taken by four groups that came before you."

Seeing that he had attention of the group, he pointed at the racks. "Here are costumes from Star Wars, and then next to it are X-men and Marvel comic themed costumes, then next are Final Fantasy costumes, next are costumes from Avatar the Last Airbender, costumes from Robin Hood and various costumes from Disney World characters. Now take your pick, kids."

The teens wandered around a bit, sneaking glances at one another, wondering which fandom would be chosen.

Cordelia stepped at the middle of the room. " I am not wearing spandex," she said, then glared and Xander who stood by the X-man rack.

"And in Star Wars all I see is clunky boring white armor." Then she spotted Buffy pulling out a nice blue/light purple coat lined with white fur. Accompanied with elaborate snow white wig. She strode over and pulled the hanger with the dress from Buffy.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the indignant shout, she looked at the identification tag.

"**Princess Yue **, sixteen-year-old daughter of Chief Arnook, ruler of the North Pole's Northern Water Tribe. I choose this one." She looks up daring someone to contradict the Queen of Sunnydale High, but the boys already spotted weapons and were browsing through, same with the girls, who - during closer inspection - discovered pretty nice clothing.

Amy found her costume next; a brown haired wig braided at the top and falling in wide arch to the waist, pink and red bolero with long sleeves and Arabian like pants with bare midriff, along with ballet-like slippers shoes and red wrist warmers.

Willow was standing to the side casting a longing glace at the ghost costume, but Buffy and Xander quickly steered her toward the right spot, and soon enough she found an outfit that totally covered her identity so she was one happy girl.

Xander, unfortunately, couldn't find a costume that would fit him (or that he could afford) but the English shopkeeper intervened, saying that he would pick a costume and accept whatever money Xander had.

Of course, Ethan's pick didn't exactly made Xander happy; he really wanted the Prince Zuko costume. But the costume he got wasn't lame, so it was okay.

Finishing his purchase, Xander stepped to Buffy who was still browsing through the racks.

"Any luck, Buffster?"

"Not so much, but..."

"Need help, cuz I can…" he trailed off, seeing that Buffy's attention had completely wandered.

"Xander I think I found it," she breathed. Willow joined her two friends. And Buffy motioned towards the costume and reached out to touch it. When suddenly, Ethan popped out of nowhere.

"Please…let me."

"It's…"

"Magnificent. I know."

He held it up to her. And he smiled. "I think we've made a match, don't you?"

Buffy turned back to her image in the mirror and was a goner, the dress in many shades of darker red it was amazing. Goner.. she is definitely taking this one. She glanced at the character identity card, not really caring about it.

It said: **Mai**the daughter of the Governor of "New Ozai" and his oldest child….

Later, when shop closed and night had fallen, in the shop's back room. Ethan, dressed in the black robe, was lighting a number of black candles around the altar.

He turned around and faced the center of a circle where there was a statue of a beautiful woman.

Kneeling before it, Ethan spoke while squeezing his hands tightly, he then reopened his fists, revealing blood and opened wounds on each of his palms.

The world that denies thee, thou inhabit.  
>The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt.<p>

He dabbed his blood on his eyelids, crossing it on his forehead.

Chaos. As ever, I am your faithful,  
>degenerate son.<p>

In the Summers residence, Willow and Buffy were preparing for the night. Buffy was already dressed and staring at her image in the mirror.

"Wow, red looks good on you," breathed Willow, taking in Buffy's costume. Then she frowned glumly since she is also dressed in ornate, armored green kimono, with two metal battle fans and a sword strapped into the sash.

Buffy smiled and looked at the dark ruby red tunic-like top with wide voluminous sleeves, the tips of said sleeves were reaching her knees and wide trousers extending to her ankles. Over it was a sleeveless overcoat which was dark red that almost seemed black made of leather with a white rim that went around the collar of the neckline and to the wide leather black belt with gold buckle. She then reached to the dresser and picked up black, fingerless gloves.

"Now I have to put this make-up on," Willow sighed, slightly uneasy at the prospect. "I am scared I'm gonna mess up."

Buffy looked at her friend as she was pulling the gloves on. "No worries, you just use white paint for the face, and I'll help you with the eye make-up."

"There. I am almost done," she stated happily. "How is it going there, Willow?" she asked, turning to her bathroom where Willow was putting on her make-up.

"Fine," came the muffled reply.

"Ok…yell if you need any help."

Buffy then sat by the mirror and picked up the ebony black wig...the hair was so shinny... and put it on, just in time to turn around and stand up, facing the door. Willow stopped dead in her tracks and regarded Buffy who looked astounding in the assembly of reds with ebony black wig, bowl cut bangs and the mass of black hair pinned into a large coiffure; in the back, there were two smaller buns at top with two long straight strands of hair falling behind the each ear and trailing down on her chest. Completing the look were amber eye contacts in her eyes.

Buffy grinned. "So I only put on the shoes and I am set."

"You're in a good mood?" Willow observed but phrased it as a question.

"Well, you are going as geisha samurai, I am going as noble assassin, this costume comes with small arrow-like darts, knives and sais.'"

"Oh, so you haven't read the information on your character?"

"Not yet."

"You do know that as part of the assignment, we will have to write an essay on the character we dress up as?"

"Yup, I know, but I'll look into it later, since the essay isn't due 'til Monday."

"Well, then you don't know that Suki, the character I am going as, and Mai are enemies."

"What?"

Willow smiled. "I am going as leader of Kyoshi Warriors. You are going as Mai of the Fire Nation, and one of two best friends of Princess Azula."

"Oh, ok, so there is a lot more to write about my character, there goes a weekend."

Willow decided to change the subject, sitting on a chair while Buffy applied the red eye shadow. When Buffy stepped back to admire her work, she the reached over, grabbing the head dress to put on Willow's head.

"Where are you meeting Angel?"

"Here. After trick-or-treating." Then after a moment's hesitation, Buffy added, "Mom's gonna be out."

"Does he know about your costume?" Willow asked.

"Nope, I am thinking of wowing him with the new look," she stated with a smile while painting her nails with dark red nail polish. Then she smirked. "Who would have thought that dressing as a noble would be so fun."

Willow nodded sagely, well aware that Buffy, despite wanting to be a damsel in distress for a change, really hates being helpless, which was why, she mused Buffy would rant about her destiny or duty or whatever, but the fact was she liked to help people, and all it took was becoming a Slayer to flesh out that part of her friend's personality. It is just hard that she wasn't really in control of her own life, being a one girl in the world.

Then Willow's eyebrow twitched, 'Okay enough psycho-analyzing, Willow, you are sounding like your Nobel Prize mother.'

"It helps that she has an arsenal of hidden weapons strapped on herself," Willow said in the lull of conversation that her musings created.

"Sure it does," Buffy answered with a satisfied smirk.

"How about you Will?"

"I wanted to go as a ghost."

"Willow…"

"It's tradition, and the principal messed that up, and I am wearing geisha make-up…"

"And armor and weapons, and if I didn't see you dressed and knew it was you….it is the same if you wore the Boo costume," Buffy reassured her panicking best friend.

"Really?" Willow asked hopefully, she really hated the spotlight.

"Really, really. No one will recognize you."

"Oh, that's good."

Further conversation was interrupted when doorbell rang. Buffy turned. "Well that's probably Xander and Amy. And just in time, we are totally of the ready."

"Yeh. Okay."

Buffy then linked her arms with Willow.

"C'mon, Willow the warrior, let's go and save Xander." Then she looked at Willow. "Hey do you, by any chance, know which costume he has?"

"No. but I know he didn't get Zuko's."

"Who is Zuko, again?"

"Mai's on and off boyfriend."

"Great, more work for me."

"Just enjoy yourself today, think about the essay tomorrow. Besides, I rented the DVDs."

"There's a movie?"

"That too, but mostly cartoon series."

"Oh, can I watch too?"

"Well, I was going to ask that we have a sleepover in your house and watch the DVDs."

"What a nice idea, Willow. Buffy, maybe you should invite the others in the group, too," came Joyce's voice from the side, startling the girls.

Smiling, Joyce opened the door…and hoping that her daughter will be long gone before she'll put on her own costume.

In Sunnydale High, the kids were being dropped off, lots of little demons, witches, feys, and others who were jumping and running around excitedly, carrying trick or treat bags.

The Avatar group was waiting for their charges, who are led over by Snyder.

"Here's your group. No need to speak to them - Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you people. And stick together as a group."

Inside Ethan's costume shop, after nightfall, and when the trick-or-treating was at its highest.

Black candles were still lit, casting shadows on the surrounding walls. The British shopkeeper knelt before the statue, a hood covering his face, as he chanted:

"Take plea. My hear night as your own. Come forth  
>and show us your truth."<p>

"The heart is curdled by your  
>holy presence. Janus, this night is yours!"<p>

When the last word exited Ethan's mouth, all black lit candles blew out. The only light now that illuminated his face came from the statue, which was glowing green.

Suddenly, the statue's eyes glowed red…and the candles exploded, coating the shopkeeper with hot black wax.

Ethan jumped up and down…cursing loudly and frantically scrubbing black wax from his face and body.

"Bollocks," he muttered, "this was unexpected, but I suppose I should ward the room, now there will be some interesting leftovers from the spell when night ends."

Then a satisfied grin crossed his face.

"Show time."

Buffy and Amy were standing side by side, while Willow was standing behind some children who were ringing the bell for treats, Gage and Cordy were talking. Apparently Cordelia thought this would be an excellent opportunity to chat with the jock, Xander was off with another group of kids a couple of houses down but still in sight, accompanied by Jonathan, and Kate and Theresa were standing with three enthusiastic trick-or-treaters across the street.

Then a gust of wind sent a chill down Buffy's back, causing her to shudder. She tucked her gloved hands into her sleeves, out of the corner of her eye she saw Amy who was looking around suspiciously.

And for once Buffy threw caution to a wind, so to speak, and turned to face the other girl. "You felt that, didn't you?"

"Something's wrong…" Amy mumbled, then blanched. "I mean…." Then she trailed off and relaxed; this is, after all, Buffy she is talking to - the girl that helped her during her mother incident.

"You felt that?" Buffy asked while keeping her eyes on the children who were currently ringing the bell at Mrs. Parker's house, the lady that was rumored to always have candy for the kids, even when it wasn't Halloween.

"I did."

"I think it was magic."

"I thought that the wind had a sense of wrongness. Wrong windy thingy. Can you tell where it came from?"

"No, it was the spell cast somewhere nearby… Maybe if you are not busy with saving the day, we could go through my mom's stuff. I've been avoiding doing it for some time now. To pack it away."

"Sure...um, Amy, would you come over tomorrow for a sleepover? We'll be watching Avatar. Mom said that I can ask the group,"

"We…?"

"Willow and Xander too."

Mrs. Parker looked in the plastic pumpkin she was holding, then a look of concern crossed her features. "Well, okay….what's going on?"

"Yeh, something is wrong with the kids." The girls started forward.

Just in time to see Mrs. Parker lean towards the Gargoyle, "I'm sorry, Mr. Monster. Maybe I…"

But she doesn't finish the sentence because she is silenced by the death grip with a green hand that in a flash pulled Mrs. Parker forward.

Buffy and Amy move to help as Willow shouted "Let her go!" and was being blocked by another member of their group of little charges who turned into miniature version of Hell demons.

Amy went to help Willow, while Buffy pried the slimy green hand from Mrs. Parker's neck. The newly-freed terrified woman, scrambled to the safety of her home, slamming the door behind her.

_To be continued …_

**Character Dictionary:**

**Theresa Klusmeyer**was seen in season 2 episode Phases. She was one of Angelus' victims, because she knew Buffy. He turned her and when Buffy came to pay her respects (followed by Xander) she raised as a vampire and nearly overpowered Buffy when she said " Angel sends his love." It is not know how well Buffy and Theresa knew each other. She was played by Megahn Perry.

**Gage Petronzi**was seen in season 2 in Go Fish, he was a member of the swim team, for whom Buffy protected, and who later turned into one of the fish people courtesy of the swim coach. Greg was played by Wentworth Miller.

**Kate Potter** - since a surname is not given I added Potter on my own and it was suggested by **mmooch**. Kate was seen in season 2 is ep. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered she was one of the students in Sunnydale high, and due to a love spell obsessed with Xander. She was played by Jennie Chester.


	2. Chapter 2

aftermath 1. part

Disclaimer: Character from Anime/Manga Oh My Goddess! belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

**And the Chaos that will change 20 people directly forever and many more indirectly begins…next time…aftermath of the spell.**

Now on with the story...

Amy went to help Willow, while Buffy pried the slimy green hand from Mrs. Parker's neck. The newly-freed terrified woman, scrambled to the safety of her home, slamming the door behind her with a slam that normally would echo trough the street, if the street was not currently occupied with changing teenagers, adults and little children.

Which, on a normal day, would be big concern for Buffy and Co., but they were too busy experiencing a strange sort of dizziness that brought them to their knees.

Buffy and Amy leaned at each other for support, while Willow half-leaned/half-sat on the fire hydrant.

In another street

Buffy and Amy were standing side by side, while Willow was standing behind children who were ringing the bell for treats, Gage and Cordy were talking, apparently Cordelia thought this to be excellent opportunity to chat with the jock, Xander, accompanied by Jonathan, was off with another group of kids a couple of houses down but still in sight, and Kate and Theresa were standing with three entrusted trick-or-treaters across the street.

Calm pale-amber eyes surveyed the scene, on completely impassive pale face, as her hands caressed the sharp blades that sat hidden in her clothing, calmly watching as a green-armour clad Kyoshi warrior and Ty Lee started to dispatch small size ugly…things that were running around. And that brought her to the next thing. She was seriously considering banging her head against the wall, but, really, giving herself a concussion would not solve the problem, besides that, it would hurt, on the other hand; maybe she would be put out of her misery, the only other reason she wasn't banging her head was because she was not the type that would enjoy pain, either giving or receiving it.

But anyway, back to the problem, or more accurate problems.

One smaller, pink and bouncy, said problem was cartwheeling away at the moment, jumping from one high metal pole, with some type of light on top, below was some, bright yellow contraption on wheels, kind of like more styled designed war machine of the Fire Nation, which brought Mai to conclusion that they were nowhere in Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation.

On the good side, Azula was nowhere in sight; not that she would ever admit out aloud but, the eldest of the new Governor of Omashu, was beginning to regret her decision to accompany Crown Princess Azula on her tour of the Earth Kingdom.

She had thought it might be interesting, at least more interesting than hanging around a conquered city full of dull, morose, boring, dirty people with only her parents and little brother for company. Not, that she didn't love her family, but they had an unspoken agreement she was good little noble lady of the Fire Nation and she got everything she wanted.

It wasn't interesting or exciting or fun and Azula's drive to capture both the Avatar and her brother, Prince Zuko, was becoming a little over obsessive.

In addition, while she was itching to see Zuko again, she didn't want him captured by Azula either.

Her relationship with Zuko was just beginning to flourish before he was exiled for speaking his mind. They had come some way from the boy who followed Fire lady Ursa everywhere and the girl who was forced to be a playmate to crown princess Azula.

She kind of admired the older boy then, and he was as Ty Lee remarked, cute.

She and Zuko just fit together. He, of all the people in her life - and there were a lot of people in her life - Zuko was the only one who didn't judge or expect things from her or shut her down. He simply listened and sympathized. Mai needed that. And more importantly, she wanted it.

And now Azula wanted to kill him, or did since she focused mostly on capturing the Avatar now. But while she was focusing on capturing and possibly killing her older brother, Mia was seriously wondering if her knives would travel faster than the Azula's blue fire.

Couple of houses down, two plumes of fire incarnated, things that attacked the fire bender. Golden eyes widened, then narrowed, when seeing a larger version of Avatar's flying lemur who was soaring over houses that were unfamiliar, but that didn't matter.

He needed to find his uncle, learn to re-direct lightning, defeat his psychotic, need-to-be-taken-down sister, capture the Avatar, drag the wind brat to his father and regain his honor.

Exiled Prince Zuko had a plan, and he will see it through, but it looked like that he would find Avatar first; after all, a giant flying lemur was not difficult to track.

Following the lemur was ridiculously easy since jumping over couple of fences, climbing a wall or two and he already found the Water tribe boy that followed Avatar holding boomerang at the ready, protectively in front of a white haired Water tribe girl that looked familiar.

Zuko startled, didn't that girl die, sacrificing her mortal life to become a Moon spirit? He should know since his uncle mentioned that General Zao killed the Moon spirit.

Then, sensing movement behind him, he jumped aside, ready to flame boil the attacker, when flying knives flew past his ear and embedded themselves in some red thing with big teeth and a long tail that was aiming at him with big fork like weapon.

"Zuko, is that you?"

"Hey look, Mai, it's Zuko. Hey, Zuko!" Ty Lee waved, while doing a hand backspin, dancing away from a small green thing that jumped after her with small hammer.

Said green thing was immediately crushed by a boulder by that, somehow now taller earth bending girl shot at the creature.

"You hair is short."

He turned, incredulous, to the black haired girl who was flinging knives at the nearest thing coming after her, providing cover for a two Kyoshi warriors, who were helping a water bending boy, who managed to freeze himself.

Talk about incompetence.

And then it registered, Mai commenting about his hair.

"What?"

A sigh and another knife thrown. "…I can't believe I said that."

"Well, your hair is shiny," he retorted. Zuko gave himself a mental hand slap, he couldn't believe that she mentioned his hair of all things, yet hadn't given his scar so much as a glance.

"And you still don't know how to talk to girls," Mai commented, with small upturn of her lips, finding his clumsiness endearing, not that her opening line was less lame.

"I was in exile, not much opportunity to talk with them."

Dawn broke over horizon, coloring the clouds bright golden and reflecting in the windows, over what should have been peaceful morning.

It wasn't. Ambulance lights and sirens flashing, hurrying the poor victims; alive ones to the hospital and most likely to surgery, dead ones to the morgue.

And reporter was making her report over the radio waves:

_"Unfortunately most victims were either teens or little children._

_Among the more influential people who died, Principal H. Snyder was found dead in the park with a hole in his chest, along with…"_

Giles turned off the radio, his head pounding from the scotch he downed in the last half an hour, his eyes darted over to Mrs. Joyce Summers who was watching him. Her violet eyes shone with impish amusement at his frustration, growing more so when librarian's glasses got wiped yet again, because poor, poor man couldn't take his eyes of voluptuous white haired woman before him.

"So are you saying that the changes that the children had, thanks to chaos spell, are permanent?"

"Now they are," came the sing song voice from the woman. "And some got added a bit of extra, even chaos cant escape family bonds."

"How could you, the chaos…"

"I am merely helping my daughter, something you are incapable of…and chaos is my domain now. And what is done, cannot be undone."

Then violet eyes glowed red, "While I can't change the fact that my daughter is a Slayer, my eyes thanks to that spell cast by that foolish, foolish man…" Joyce paused while she remembered what she - or rather Daimakaicho Hild, the supreme ruler of Nifelheim - did to the idiot. Spending the rest of his life turned into a dog, a Great Dane to be precise was a fitting punishment for the deaths that occurred during Halloween night.

Some of those deaths were dealt by traumatized teens who were currently sleeping, under her spell, on Revello Drive. Along with some modifications to their abilities and appearance, when they woke up, they would be new, mixed with the old, and would take time to adjust.

She would make sure of it. And not even those laughable excuses for gods in this realm would be able to stop her and her children.

The end... not really there is one more chapter left. But I am marking the story as finished, because that was originally the end of it.

**Avatar the last Air bender**

_**Amy Madison**_** as Ty Lee**

_**Buffy A. Summers**_** as Mai**

_**Cordelia Chase**_** as Princess Yue**

_**Daniel Osbourne "Oz"**_** as Prince Zuko**

_**Gage Petronzi**_** as Sangok (Water bender)**

_**Jonathan Levinson**_** as Sokka**

_**Kate Potter**_** as Kyoshi warrior (Kia)**

_**Theresa Klusmeyer**_** as Toph Bei Fong**

_**Xander Harris**_** as Momo**

_**Willow Rosenburg as Suki**___

__**_Oh my goddess_**__

___**Joyce Summers as Daimakaicho Hild_ she is the ultimate Demon who is the opposite to The Almighty, known as the Ruler of Demonkind.**_


End file.
